Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing?
by Abikageisure
Summary: After getting hit at the back of the head by AhUn accidentally, since then, Sesshomaru develops some dog on STRANGE behav NO! BAD SESSHY! DON’T TINKLE ON THE TREE!


**Lord Sesshomaru… what are you doing?**

**Summary:**

**After getting hit at the back of the head by Ah-Un accidentally and, since then, Sesshomaru develops some dog on STRANGE behav- NO! BAD SESSHY! DON'T TINKLE ON THE TREE!**

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke, Rin turned to her cold father like figure, "Take care of Jaken while Ah-Un and I scout the area." 

"YES LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin happily obliged. Sesshomaru loaded himself onto Ah-Un and took to the skies.

Sesshomaru and Ah-Un landed on a field to begin their scouting. Sesshomaru unloaded himself from Ah-Un's back and stood, tall and proud as usual.

"I shall go left. Ah-Un, you go right." Having instructed the two-headed dragon, Sesshomaru swiftly turned around… only to be**_ WHACKED _**in the back of the head by a very large and very scaly tail. The lord of the West fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Rin's POV**

'_Sesshomaru-sama has been gone for a while now. I wonder if he's-'_ I see a white and brown blur appear through the trees. Master Jaken and I look up to see Ah-Un carrying Sesshomaru-sama on his back, unconscious. "OH MY GOSH! SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yells. Once Ah-Un lands, Master Jaken and I struggle to lift Lord Sesshomaru off of Ah-Un's back… I never realized how heavy he was. Master Jaken pricked his finger on Sesshomaru's armor and let go leading to Sesshomaru sliding off Ah-Un's back and landing on the cold ground with a thud. I gasp and look to Master Jaken; he looks to me with a pleading look, I nod slowly. Both of us jump back when Lord Sesshomaru begins to stir. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" Master Jaken yells, "ARE YOU OKAY MI-LORD?" Sesshomaru lifts off the ground with a confused face and- WAIT A SECOND! Lord Sesshomaru, WITH EMOTIONS? (**A/N:** GASP!) Lord Sesshomaru began looking around, his hands resting on the ground between his legs like a child in a playpen.

"Uh… Lord Sesshomaru?" I ask, he doesn't respond, "Lord Sesshomaru…" I say a little louder. I get fed up and poke Lord Sesshomaru on the shoulder, he finally turns to me with a confused face and tilts his head, AGAIN WITH THE EMOTIONS! "Lord Sesshomaru, are you ok?" The lord blinked.

"BARK!" Master Jaken and I stared at him in total and utter shock. Did Lord Sesshomaru just BARK?

"Uh… Lord Sesshomaru, are you feeling ok?"

"BARK! BARK!" Lord Sesshomaru hung his tongue out of his mouth like a dog and panted! Master Jaken fainted. I was on the verge of crazily confused. I look up to Ah-Un in question, he looks to the ground in confession.

"Ah-Un…" I say firmly, "What happened?" the two-headed dragon soon began waving his tail around over Sesshomaru's head. Eventually… I got the drift, "You hit Lord Sesshomaru on the back of the head by accident?" Ah-Un nodded. I began to think… "Well… If one hit made him like this… maybe another hit can change him back!" I exclaim happily. Ah-Un begins nodding his heads and we turn to Sesshomaru… who is no longer there. "ARGH! Where'd he go?" I began searching around frantically. Master Jaken woke and I explained everything to him. After a few minutes of panic, we got onto Ah-Un's back and took to the skies to begin the search.

"He couldn't have gotten very far, fly lower!" Master Jaken commands, but he spoke all too soon. After hours and hours of searching, we land in a human village to recuperate. I ask villagers if they have seen Lord Sesshomaru and I got the WEIRDEST comments:

"That thing it yours? He was walking on all fours like a dog- you know, you should keep him on a leash."

"I saw him chasing his pasha mina as if it was a tail, almost as if he thought he was a dog!"

"He growled at my kitty!"

"THAT GUY WENT ON MY APPLE TREE!"

"He dug up my prize winning yard!"

"That thing ate my chocolate bar… then barfed it up again…" I then noticed that he was eating a chocolate bar… it smelt a little funny too… (shudder) (**A/N:** Ew.)

"I saw that thing scratching his ear with his foot! I scratched it for him and he began thumping his foot on the ground!"

"He bit my butt-" an angrier man interrupted him,

"HE SNIFFED MINE!" (**A/N:** O.O) Master Jaken and I freeze.

'_Oh boy… this can't be good_…'

SORRY! I COULDN'T RESIST! XD 

**This idea popped into my head and I'm dying of laughter!**

**Anyway, please R&R**

**Love,**

**Abikageisure.**


End file.
